Not Your Typical Teenage Drama
by MUNRO CHAMBERS FANGIRL428
Summary: Eli is a junior and a single father. When he needs help raising his little girl his english teacher Ms. Edwards volunteers to help him. Will she fall for her student in the process? read to find out. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I'm taking a little brake from my other story forbidden love. I just love this story idea and I hope you do to. I'm not done with the other story I just have writers block and wanted to write this.**

I woke up this morning and started to get ready for school. I'm a junior at Degrassi Community High school. I got out of bed and went to my closet. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my Dead Hand shirt, and black converses. I ran a brush threw my hair and went to Frankie's room. I walked over to her bed and hovered over top of her little body. I started to nudge her gentle until I saw her eyes slowly open and a smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning. Good morning. Good morning." I said in between giving her kisses on her forehead and both cheeks and tickling her. She was laughing so hard.

"da-daddy stop p-please!" she said in between laughs.

I stopped and looked up at her.

"Come on kiddo I have to get to school and you need to go to Aunt Fiona's. You know she told me she had a surprise for you today."

"A surprise let's go!"

She started to jump out of bed when I pulled her back by her waist and threw her up in the air spinning her.

"I think you should get dressed first. Go grab an outfit and I'll put it on you brush your hair and teeth. Oh and grab breakfast."

"Alright daddy."

I put her down and she went through her closet. Frankie is my 5 year old daughter and the best thing that could have happened to me. I am a single dad but what happened to Julia is another story for another time. Frankie ran to me with a pair of ripped denim skinny jeans and a band tee that said "The Drug in Me is You" (song by Falling in Reverse, her favorite band) she definitely was my child when it came to her sense of style. I changed her, brushed her hair and teeth, and grabbed her pop tarts on the way out the door. When I opened the door to put her in the booster seat she said "Good Morning Morty." I couldn't help but chuckle. Morty is the name of my hearse and Frankie loves him. I started to drive to Fiona's house. She was one of my best friends and watched Frankie on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She was already out of school and was one of my best friends. She dated my cousin and was there with me while I had to deal with the whole Julia issue. When we got to her house Frankie was struggling to get out of her seat. She never was patient. I opened the door and she smirked. She looked up at me and I saw those beautiful blue eyes that she got from her mother.

"Need some help there Frankie?"

"Actually I enjoy wrestling with the seat belt like it's a snake."

"Hey watch the sarcasm there little girl" I said as I unbuckled her.

"Well I did learn from the best" she said before running to Fiona. She was right. She did get my sarcasm. I started to walk over to where Fiona and Frankie were.

"Hey Fi I'll be over around 3 to pick her up."

"Make sure you are on time Eli I have a college class at 3:30 today and I can't be late."

"I promise I'll be on time. Love you Frankie have a good day you two." I got in the car and headed to Degrassi.

The school day is always the same. I go to science, gym, computers, math (my worst subject) lunch, social studies and ten English. Right now I was on my way to English. It was my favorite. The only problem is that I think my teacher, Ms. Edwards is starting to suspect something. I didn't tell any of my teachers about Frankie but they still know. Ms. Edwards is new though. She wasn't here when Julia was. I was tired as fuck because Frankie has been sick the last few days and last night she kept throwing up before she went to sleep. So I had to clean everything. I love how she wakes up feeling great today. I love seeing my girl happy. I walked into the class room to see Ms. Edwards reading a book. I took my seat and put my head down since I was early.

"Oh Eli I didn't even hear you come in." said Ms. Edwards.

Ms. Edwards was a young teacher she only got out of college 3 years ago and yes I'm going to say it she was hot. She had sexy little cinnamon curls that sat on her shoulders and the most amazing eyes. When I look at her eyes I think of Frankie.

"Ya I just wanted to come sit for a few minutes." I said.

I looked back down and heard footsteps. When I looked up Ms. Edwards was sitting in the desk in front of me. She had on a sexy little black dress with a white cardigan. She sat there and our eyes locked.

"Eli. Is there something going on at home? You are always so tired and I've heard student and teachers talk about you having a….child." she looked down almost like she was sorry for me. I was about to say something when students started to come in.

"Can I talk to you after class please." I asked her. I figured I could trust her. She was my favorite teacher.

"Of course you can." And with that she went back to her desk

I was listening to her teach lesson when we were interrupted by the speaker.

"Excuse me could you send Elijah Goldsworthy to the office?"

"It's Eli not Elijah." I said coldy as I stood up.

"Could you just come to the office?" the speaker said.

"On my way."

"Come on Simpson! I can't have detention today I have to do after school!"

"I'm sorry Eli you know the rules. You were late to class you have detention. Now I'm sorry but I have another meeting to attend. Go to room 408 for detention."

"whatever."

I can't stay for detention today. I need to pick up Frankie. When I got back to English the bell rang. Once the room was clear I went and sat in front of Ms. Edwards desk.

"Now Eli what is it you were saying?"

"Okay it's true. Have a daughter. She's 5 and her name is Frankie and I'm in big trouble because I have to pick her up but I have detention."

"wow okay can't the mother pick her up or…"

"Her mom Julia doesn't want anything to do with her. When she found out she was pregnant she wanted to abort the baby but I wouldn't let her. Once she was born, Julia moved to the states with her brother. Ms. Edwards I'm screwed! I need to pick her up but I don't want to get into more trouble!" I was panicking. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I cry when I think about Julia.

"Eli you need to calm down" Ms. Edwards reached out and grabbed my shaking hands.

"I'll go pick Frankie up and bring her here. If you feel comfortable with that."

"Ms. Edwards are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure Eli and call me Clare school hours are over."

"Thank you here is the address. Just bring her back here."

I was half asleep when I was awoken.

"Daddy!" it was Frankie.

She jumped in to my arms and hugged me.

"Hey kiddo. How was Aunt Fi?"

"Awesome. We made cookies!"

Just then the bell rang. I walked over to Clare.

"Thank you so much Clare this means a lot to me."

Frankie jumped out of my arms and threw her arms around Clare.

"Thank you Clare! I like you and you are a lot of Fun!" she yelled as Clare bent down to pick her up.

"Well your thank you Frankie I like you too. And Eli it really is no problem. In fact are you doing anything tonight?"

Wow wait is she asking me out?

"Um no actually Frankie and I were just going to watch movies."

"Well would you and Frankie like to come have dinner with me at my house?"

"Yes yes yes yes !" screamed Frankie

"I would love to." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and we started walking to the doors.

**Next Chapter will have more Eclare in it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli and I walked out the door with Frankie in my arms. Eli Goldsworthy was my best student and dare I say it, he was sexy. He had the most beautiful green eyes and don't get me started on that smirk. That lopsided smirk of his could make my heart feel like it's going to jump out of my chest. When he told me about Frankie I felt so bad. He's a teenager and had to raise a 5 year old. But after seeing him and Frankie together I wasn't sad. Eli loves this little girl and she loves him.  
>I was too busy thinking I didn't feel Eli grab Frankie from my arms. I looked up and saw a hearse? Frankie was now buckled and said "hello Morty"<br>I looked at Eli with confusion and he said the cars name is Morty. He said he would just follow behind so I got into my car and tried to start it. After 8 tries I gave up and got out of the car as well as Eli.  
>"Car problems?" he asked<br>" um ya I can't get it to start!" I was starting to get pissed. This car was ruining my time with Eli!  
>"Hey don't worry about it. You can just ride with me and tomorrow we can come back to get your car. Tomorrows Saturday."<br>" Ok. Thank you."  
>I smiled and walked over. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He got in on the driver side and I guess he could sense my hesitation.<br>"Don't worry Clare I promise there has never been a dead body in here." he chuckled as did I. I gave him the directions to my house and we started driving.  
>" Daddy put on my CD!" screamed Frankie from the back. Eli pushed play and I was shocked. This music wasn't Hanna Montana or Big Time Rush. It was like hard rock!<br>"Does she listen to this all the time?"  
>"Well no sometimes she listens to Selena Gomez and other Disney artis-"<br>"Don't forget Victorious Daddy!"  
>Frankie said interrupting Eli.<br>" Oh yes she loves Victorious but I listen to this stuff around the house and she started to like it."  
>We were now pulling up into my drive way.<br>"Thank you Eli" I said as I got out.  
>" I should be the one thanking you. You just saved me from watching The Lion King for the 11th time this week."<br>" Hey! That's a Disney classic!" said Frankie while I opened the door to my home.  
>Frankie ran toward the TV.<br>" Nice house Clare" Eli said as he smirked. Oh lord that smirk will be the death of me!  
>"Can I watch Victorious?" cried Frankie from the living room.<br>" Eli go ahead and sit I'll put Victorious on."  
>After I turned on Victorious I went back to the kitchen.<br>" want a coke?" I asked.  
>He nodded. I grabbed 2 cokes and sat across from him.<br>"So I think I'll order some pizza how does that sound?"  
>Eli smiled. Not smirked but smiled.<br>" That sounds amazing. I've wanted piazza all day"  
>I got the phone and ordered 2 large plain pizzas.<p>

**Eli's Prov**.

I was so happy right now. Frankie was watching tv so me and Clare ate our pizza in the kitchen and talked.  
>"Ok I'm dying to know. I know this is an odd question but how old are you? You look like you could still be a student?" I asked.<br>We both chuckled before she answered,  
>"I'm 23. I know I look so young but I swear I'm 23."<br>I'm 17 so there isn't that much if an age difference.  
>"So how old are you?" she asked.<br>" I'm 17."  
>She almost smiled but quickly caught herself.<br>" So do you mind me asking about Julia?"

" Julia and I dated for a year. One night we ended up getting a little carried away and did things we shouldn't of. Then she told me she was pregnant. I told her I would be there to help her every step of the way but she didn't want to have a baby. She kept trying to let me abort the baby but I wouldn't let her. She then told me that we were done and after she had the baby she was leaving. The day after Frankie was born she left for Florida with her brother. I haven't heard from her since." I didn't realize the tear that rolled down my check. Clare reached her hands out and grabbed my shaking hands.  
>"You did the right thing Eli. I'm glad you kept Frankie. You are a great father." she then pulled me into a hug. We pulled away and our eyes locked. We were pulled out of our trance when Frankie yelled at us to come watch TV.<p>

It was now 10:30. I didn't realize how late it really was.  
>"Hey Clare I think I'm going to get ready to head out but do you mind if I change Frankie before I leave?"<br>" Of course not."  
>I ran out to Morty and grabbed my bag with clothes in it for me and Frankie. I then looked at my key ring and realized something. "Um Clare? I don't have my house key." I showed her my key ring.<br>"And the only other person with a key is my mom and she's away this weekend."  
>" Oh that's ok you can just stay here. I have the room." she smiled.<br>" Are you sure Clare?"  
>" Of course. It looks like Frankie's about to fall asleep. Come on I'll show you the guest room."<br>I picked up Frankie and followed Clare upstairs.  
>" Here you and Frankie can stay in here. My room is right across the hall.<br>" Thank you so much Clare."  
>"It's no problem Eli really. Goodnight"<br>Night Clare"

**Clare's POV.**

It was about 12:30 in the morning when I was woken up by someone crying. I jumped out of bed and went into the room Eli was in. Frankie was crying and Eli was rubbing her belly.  
>" What's wrong" I asked walking toward them. Eli looked up and stared at me. I forgot I only had on a camisole and short pj shorts. Shit!<br>"She um she's had a stomach ache the ah last f-few days."  
>Was he really stuttering!<br>"Clare can u come lay down with me please?" cried Frankie.  
>I looked at Eli and he gave me a nod. I crawled into bed and began playing with her hair. Before I knew it she was out. I looked at Eli and he smirked<br>"Good night Clare"  
>" Good night Eli"<p>

**Eli's POV.**

I woke up this morning and pulled Frankie's little body into my chest tightly. Hold on a second, Frankie doesn't have boobs and I definitely feel boobs poking at my chest. I opened my eyes and there was Clare cuddling into my chest. She really was beautiful. I didn't know how much longer she would be asleep and this would be awkward. I unwrapped my arms from her body and gently pulled away. Once I was out of bed I looked at her sleeping body. And then a thought occurred to me. Where's Frankie?  
>I ran out of the room and downstairs. There she was sitting on the couch watching TV.<br>" Hey there girl. Feel better?"  
>I sat down and she crawled right into my lap.<br>" yes I do. I like Clare she is very nice."  
>"Yes she is."<br>Then she smiled like an evil smile.  
>" You like her don't you? Like really like her."<br>She's a very smart little girl.  
>" Yes I do."<p>

**Clare's POV.**

I felt Eli get out if bed. I was awake when he pulled me to his chest I just couldn't help it. I walked to the top of the stairs when I heard him and Frankie talking.  
>" You like her don't you? Like really like her."<p>

" Yes I do."  
>So he does like me. I walked down the steps and into the living room.<br>"Morning how are you feeling Frankie."  
>"A lot better but I would feel better with some breakfast."<br>Eli didn't look happy.  
>" Don't be so rude Frankie. She's letting us stay here."<br>" sorry" said Frankie in a small voice.  
>" that's okay how about pancakes?"<br>"yes yes yes!"  
>I walked to the kitchen and felt someone behind me.<br>" Thanks again for helping last night."  
>Said Eli.<br>" It's no problem."  
>" So today if you don't have any plans I was thinking we would go get your car looked at?"<br>Really Eli?  
>"I have a better idea. How about we take Frankie to the Kids Center? We can get my car another day."<br>I was not about to spend my day with Eli getting my car. A smile showed on his face.  
>" That sounds like a great idea. Frankie has wanted to go there for a while I just haven't had time to take her."<br>We finished making the pancakes just in time for Frankie to come into the kitchen and sit on Eli's lap.  
>" Hurry up and eat those pancakes kiddo we are taking you to the kids center." said Eli.<br>Frankie smiled wide and stuffed her food down her mouth.  
>" try not to choke while I go get changed." I said walking up stairs.<br>I put on my denim skinny jeans with rips in them, my neon green shirt that said LOVE and stopped above my belly button. I know this wrong to be seducing my student like thins but I can't help it. I put on my neon green pink and blue Nike sneakers and ran downstairs. Eli and Frankie were already dressed. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans of course, a dark gray v-neck and his black converses. Frankie had on black leggings with a hot pink tutu, a whit shirt that had rips in the sleeve and black converses lik her dad. I noticed him starring at me so I decided to speak.  
>" Well Eli her Sense of style came from you" we both chuckled as we got in the car.<p>

Once we arrived we were both drug inside by Frankie. She wanted to go outside to play mini golf and basket ball. Eli is such a great dad. Hs helped her shoot the ball unto the net. He also helped me. When he realized I couldn't play mini golf he got behind me and wrapped his arms around mine. We went back inside to get some lunch. Man oh man can that child eat! She wanted to go do gymnastics but Eli told her she shouldn't jump around like that after eating so we played volley ball and tennis. Take my advice never trust a 5 year old with a tennis racket. We were now heading into the gymnast room and Frankie took my hand "Come on Clare come bounce with me!"

**Eli's POV**

Clare and Frankie were bouncing in the trampoline while I sat on the bench. Clare's shirt would rise up every time she bounced. I found myself watching every time her breast would bounce. I started to blush and looked away until u felt someone sit next to me. It was Clare.  
>" She's in the mats learning how to do cartwheels and stuff I can't do" she said<br>" Clare this is awesome. Frankie doesn't usually have girl time except for when she's with Fiona. I'm just so happy for her to have another girl in her life." I stopped realizing that this may be a onetime thing.  
>" I mean it was nice for today." I tried to fix it<br>"Eli I love your little girl and would love to spend more time with you too. You're an amazing father."  
>She pulled me into a hug. As we pulled away we just stared at each other.<p>

**Clare's POV**

it was about 1am when my door opened. I looked up and saw Frankie crawling in my bed.  
>" Hey what are you doing up?"<br>" I wanted to sleep with you. Please?"  
>Now how could I say no to that face.<br>" well of course you can."  
>She curled up next to me and whispered "I'm glad my daddy likes you" and we both drifted off to sleep.<br>When I wine up Frankie was still asleep. I went downstairs and smelled coffee. Eli was making it.  
>"Morning. Sorry if Frankie woke you last night I didn't even feel her get out of bed." he said.<br>"Eli I wanted to talk to you. How would you and Frankie like to move in with me? I understand if you don't want to because I am your teacher but I love Frankie and really live having you guys around. I just want to help you."  
>His mouth was wide open and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly.<br>" Clare we would love to. Thank you so much." when he pulled away out of the hug I felt our heads move closer. Just as the space between us was about to is closed Frankie came running downstairs. So close to kissing! Well with him always being around now I may have the chance to kiss him. Wait, did I just ask my student to move in with me and I was I really about to kiss him? Oh Fuck it I don't care if I am Eli's teacher. The point is I want him and I know he wants me.

**Sorry for such a long wait. I wanted to update sooner but I wasn't able to get to a computer. I'm sorry if it's a little rushed I really wanted to update it for you all so I did. I promise there will be more Eclare in the next chapter. I think I may start working on Forbidden Love again too since I have ideas. I promise ill update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

These last few days have been nothing but heaven. It's been a week since Frankie and I have moved in with Clare. She has been such a big help and I can't even thank her enough. I've been staying after school to het help with math and Clare picks Frankie up from Fiona's or from day care on the days she's not with Fiona. We didn't tell anyone that we moved in with each other. I mean come on a student with his child move into his teacher's house just because she wants to help him with his child? That may be believable but not if the teacher is as hot as Ms. Edwards. Today we both stayed home from school so we could paint Frankie's room. She has been waiting to finally paint over that yucky pink on the walls as she calls it. I lay in my bed and just keep replaying that moment in my head. The moment Clare and I almost kissed. I thought I was crazy but she seemed just as eager to kiss me as I was. And the more I replay it in my head the more I feel like she does want to kiss me just as bad. I finally pull myself out of bed. I grab a white v-neck and a pain of older black skinny jeans. Ii walked downstairs to see Frankie and Clare already dressed and eating breakfast.

"Well it's about time you wake up daddy!" screams Frankie as I pick her up and place her on my lap. She had on a black shirt that was covered in little white skull and cross bones with little pink bows, and a pair of hot pink shorts. Frankie loves oink but it has to be hot pink not that light rose pink on the walls of her room. That's way we are painting her room hot pink. Then she picked out a zebra themed bed set that she is so excited to see on her bed and to finish the look a black carpet.

"It's not that late is it?"

I turned to look at Clare who smiled and said

"It's 11am Eli. It's kind of late." She chuckled. "We've been waiting since 9 but didn't want to wake you so how about we get started so this one doesn't explode from waiting." She walked from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen and I could finally see her. She had on a white cami that was thin enough for me to see her zebra print bra threw. That sight sent my cock in the air. But then it really sprung up when I looked at her from the waist down. Those black shorts were barely big enough for her ass to fit into! I think she noticed me staring because when I looked at her face she was blushing. She smiled and walked toward me. She took Frankie off my lap and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Come on lets go paint this girls room!" she shouted as she drug me upstairs. I swear sometimes I think I'm the adult in this house.

We have been up here painting for the last 2 hours and now it's time for Frankie to take a nap. Her room looks really good so Far. We still have a lot to paint since Frankie couldn't paint very well.

"Hey she's asleep. It didn't take her long either." Clare said as she walked back in the room. We both laughed and continued to paint.

"So did you happen to grade the test that we took yesterday?" I asked

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't who knows" she smiled.

"I think you know" I started to walk closer to her. She wasn't paying attention at how close I was and turned around with the brush in her hand that covered my face when she moved her arm. She started to laugh and covered her mouth to try and hide it but wasn't successful. I took my brush and covered the front of her shirt. Before I knew it we were having a big paint fight just throwing paint everywhere and laughing. When she started to chase me she tripped and I caught her but then we both fell on the ground. She landed on top of me with both hands on either side of my head just a few inches away. We didn't care though we just stayed like this laughing. When the laughter died down we both locked eyes. I took my hand and tucked a curl behind her ear, and then it happened. She crushed her lips to mine. I was shocked at first but then moved my lips with hers. I was feeling daring and flipped us so I was on top of her resting in between her legs. She swiped her tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. The first time our tongues touch I couldn't help but grunt. Then I heard her moan. I moved from her lips to her neck when she moaned my name. did I really just here her moan my name? I stopped and looked into her eyes. She sat up so she was sitting in my lap.

"Wow" we both said in unison.

"Clare I don't know if that was a in the moment thing but I lik-"

I was cut off when she attacked my lips again. Her hands went to the back of my head and pulled at the strains of hair there. She pulled away but not before biting my lip.

"Eli this was not a in the moment thing. I have been waiting and waiting for this. When I first saw you in my class I knew there was something different about you and I knew I liked it." She smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

"I've felt the same way but you're my teacher. I knew it was wrong for me to like you." I tried not to sound upset.

"Um hello? I've been trying to seduce you all week with the sexy outfits. I knew it was wrong but what the fuck? How am I going to tell my heart no?"

This time I crushed my lips to hers.

"I knew you were seducing me." We both chuckled as we got up and interlaced our fingers.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked afraid to here the answer.

"Well we obviously can't have a public relationship, I;m willing to have a secret relationship if you are. I'm not going to force you. I mean I know that it might be hard being the only one without a girlfriend in high school." She looked down as if she didn't want to say that. I lifted her chin and said,

"I would rather be known as the high schooler without a girlfriend then to be without you. Besides it might be fun to sneak around. Have secret make out sessions in your class room for lunch."

She punched my arm and then we started a heated make out session.

It was now 8:30. Frankie was already in bed and Clare was in her room grading papers. I was in the kitchen getting a drink getting ready to head upstairs to my room. Well actually Clare's room since she asked me to sleep in there with her. Just as I was about to turn off the light I heard the door bell. I walked over and opened the door. I dropped the glass in my hand.

"Julia?"

**Dun Dun Dun. What does Julia what? You'll have to wait and see.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing my story and have a happy holiday. I'll update as soon as I can. Merry Christmas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I have great news if you read my stories. I got a laptop for Christmas! That means I can update whenever I want to and trust me that will be a lots. So I will get back to the story now. Enjoy!**

**Warning: this chapter has some smut in the middle. Just to warn you.**

"Julia?"

What the Fuck is going on? Why is she here I haven't seen her in 5 years?

"Hi Eli. I need to talk to you."

I was still so shocked that she was here I didn't realize she was talking to me.

"Eli Eli "she was snapping her fingers in my face. I finally realized that this is real and not a dream.

"Sorry um com in so we can talk." Why? Why did I just invite my ex-girlfriend and mother of **MY** child into my house? Well Clare's house. She walked in and I shut the door behind her. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Julia sat at the table and I sat across from her.

"How did you find me?" I asked. I really want to make sure I don't have a stalker.

"I went to Cece's first and she told me you moved in with someone that could help you take care of Frankie? Really Eli you named our little girl Frankie?" she started to giggle. How could she be laughing in a time like this?

"First of all she's not OUR daughter. She's MY daughter. Second of all why are you here?"

I was growing impatient as to why she would randomly show up after 5 years.

"I came back because I want to be a part of Frankie's life and to be a family." She reached out to grab my hands. I jumped out of the chair so fast I almost fell.

"No you are not allowed to see Frankie and we are not a family!"

I was starting to yell a little. I wonder if Clare is hearing this.

"Eli I'm her mother I have a right to see my baby." Julia looked like she was crying.

"No Julia you are not her mother! You may have given birth to her but you are not a mother!"

I heard footsteps and saw Clare running towards me.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw Julia.

"Clare this is Julia. Frankie's birth mother."

"I'm not just her birth mother I am her mother!" now she was starting to scream.

"If you were her mother you wouldn't have wanted to have an abortion and kill her!"

The look on her face was pain. But I don't care how much that hurt her she needed to know.

"I had just turned 13 I didn't know how to raise a child."

"And you think I did?"

"Daddy Clare what's going on?"

Shit Frankie was at the bottom of the stair wiping her tires eyes. Julia tried to walk over to her but I blocked the way. Clare ran right over to her, picked her up and ran upstairs.

"Is that my baby?" Julia asked trying to get passed me.

"It's time for you to leave Julia." I started walking her towards the door and opened it for her but before she stepped put she turned to me.

"I'm leaving now but just know that I want my daughter back. And I always get what I want."

Then she was gone. I slammed the door shut and pounded my fist to it. I turned so I was leaning against the door and slid down it so I was sitting on the ground. I propped my knees up and rested my head on them crying. I heard Clare's footsteps. She came and sat next to and pushed my head so it was lying in her lap and my body was curled up into a ball. I stayed like this crying while she whispered to me,

"It will be alright Eli. I promise we will whatever we have to to keep Frankie safe. You aren't going to lose your little girl. I promise."

I sat up and faced Clare.

"But what if I do. Julia will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. What is she figures out how to take her from me."

"If anything happens we will take it to the cops and make sure her ass is nowhere near Frankie."

I leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you Clare. For everything." She smiled and stood up. She reached her hand down and helped me up.

"Come on lets go to bed." She said.

We ran upstairs and into her room. I shut the door behind her and pushed her against it with my body.

"You know I think I need to thank you for your help tonight."

"Um I think you do owe me." She smiled as I brought my hands up to cup her face and crash my lips to hers. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our tongues fought together as my hands traveled down to grip her hips. I felt her smirk in the kiss as she brought her leg up to wrap around my waist. I leaned down and grabbed her other leg so she was leaning on the door. I started to walk to the bed and laid her down. I crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her. I moved my mouth to kiss her neck. She stared moaning my name. I felt her reach her down and grab my hand that was on her hip. She was moving it up until it was on her breast. I looked up at her and she was smiling. I smiled back as I gave her breast a squeeze. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Can I take this off?" I asked referring to her white tank top. She still had her eyes closed and nodded her head. I gripped the shirt and threw it off her body. My eyes widened as soon as I did because she wasn't wearing a bra. How did I not realize that? I realized I was just staring at her breast and she looked a little worried.

"You're beautiful Clare" I whispered before attacking her lips. I trailed my mouth down her neck and to her right breast. I looked at her then took her in my mouth. She started moaning as I flicked my tongue over her hard nipple. Her fingers were weaved into my hair. I lifted my head and switched to the other. I trailed my kisses back to her mouth and kissed her.

"So did I thank you well enough?"

"It was perfect."

The next day

It was already third period and I was just now getting to school. Clare left a note saying she took Frankie to day care and thought I could use another day off but I needed to get back so I didn't get too far behind. I was on my way to computers when I was at my English class door also known as Clare's room. She turned from the chalk board and looked right at me. Her eyes were big and I mouthed a "thank you" and smirked. She smiled back and returned to her class. I finally got to computers and turned to Miss Oh and mouthed "Frankie problems". She gave me a nod and continued class.

After about 20 minutes of Computers we were interrupted by Principle Simpson.

"Excuse me I need Eli." He motioned for me to go over to him. I got up and walked out the door.

"Eli I just got a call from the hospital. Frankie was in a car accident with someone named Julia. You need to get to the hospital."

What! What happened? Why was Julia with Frankie? Was my baby girl ok?

"I need Cla-Ms. Edwards. Please she has been helping me with Frankie and I I need her now please." I was crying and begging for dear life.

"Ok let me go get her go wait by my office."

I ran towards the office while he ran to get Clare.

5 minutes later Clare was running towards me and hugged me I quickly moved away as she gave me confused look. I nodded towards Simpson and she nodded in agreement. We both ran into Morty. Clare was driving because I was so upset to. When we got to the desk we asked for her room. She was in the child's special care unit on the 4th floor. We ran into the elevator and pushed the 4 button.

"It will be okay Eli we'll get through this." Said Clare as she hugged me. As soon as the doors opened we saw Julia in the waiting room.

I ran up to her and she looked scared.

"What the hell did you do?" Clare came over to me and tried to calm me down.

"I wanted to see my baby and while we were driving we got hit but she got the most impact. I'm sorry"

She was crying uncontrollable. I wanted to scream at her but not in front of everyone. Just as I was going to say something a doctor came out.

"Frankie Goldsworthy?" he called out.

Clare and I were walking towards the doctor when I noticed Julia was just sitting there.

"Come on the least you could do is hear if you did any damage." I said coldly.

"We are here for Frankie. Is she ok?" I asked as started to cry again.

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy I have good news and bad news. The good news is she is going to be ok. She awake and breathing."

I let a sigh of relief out and hugged Clare.

"There's more. Unfortunately the glass from the car cut across her neck and got her vocal cords."

Panic rushed through my body.

"She is unable to speak."

I started to cry into Clare's shoulder as she brought me into a hug. I heard Julia crying and run away. This is all her fault!

"There is a chance they will be able to heal and she may be able to speak but it will take a long time."

"How long?" Clare asked.

"Well because she is so young probably a year, year in a half."

"Can we please go see her?" I asked

He gave us her room number and we ran to her room. When we got there she was watching TV. Her little neck was covered in white bandage. We ran over to her and hugged her. I looked at her and broke down crying. She mouthed "I love you."

"I love you too baby I'm so sorry."

I was sorry. But not just because she couldn't talk. I was sorry because this is how she is going to know her mother. As the women who made her unable to speak.

**Hope you enjoyed the Eli/Clare smut! Review please! I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

For the last week and a half Clare and I have spent all our time with Frankie in the hospital. Clare didn't go to work for 3 days before I told her to go back. If we both returned to school at the same time people would start to think things and she come to the hospital as soon as she done. The hospital has paid to have someone come and teach us sign language. If you think learning a foreign language is hard, try learning a language with your hands. Frankie and Clare are learning it pretty quickly while I struggle. We are allowed to take Frankie home today and I have to be honest, I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to understand her when she really needs me, or that she may never get her voice back. I told Clare about this and she told me she is there to help. She has great hope that she will get her voice back and that no matter what she will always need her dad.

Things with Clare have been great. She has helped me on the nights I can't sleep because I'm worried and she gets my school work for me. Clare is just amazing and even though it hasn't been that long I think I may love her. She knows how to make me feel better, I always smile when she around and she is just perfect. And the fact that she and Frankie have grown to have a relationship as well is even better.

"Are you ready to have her home again?" asked Clare. We were standing in the elevator waiting to get to Frankie's floor.

"I'm more than ready. Just promise me one thing." She looked at me funny and nodded her head. I turned toward her and grabbed both of her hands in mine.

"Promise me that you won't leave Frankie until she is better. You and her have a special relationship and I can't bear to see my baby girl hurt anymore. Even if things between us get complicated, which I hope they don't, I need you to be there for Frankie."

A tear rolled down her cheek as the doors opened. We stepped out and then she kissed me.

"I promise Eli I will never leave her or you. I I love you."

Now I was the one to kiss her. I had a single tear roll down my cheek as I said,

"I love you too."

We both smiled and I grabbed her hand. When we got to Frankie's room she was sitting on the bed watching TV. The white bandage on her neck has been placed with a scar. That is the only memory she is going to have of her mother. A scar. If Julia ever comes close to her again I will take her ass to court.

"Hey there baby girl" I said as I walked over to her bed.

She made a big smile and waved. Then she looked at Clare and made a face like she remembered something. I sat on one side of the bed and Clare sat on the other. Frankie opened a folder that was filled with signs for sign language and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Clare and looked at her and started moving her hands. Clare nodded like she knew what she was saying. I turned to her and gave her a confused look.

"She said the nurse helped her write this and she wants me to read it"

Clare looked down and started to read the note.

_Thank you so much for helping my family. I like having another girl around. I like spending time with you and I know my daddy does too. He talks about you all the time and he loves you. You make him happy. I know that girl was my mom. When she picked me up from day care she told me she was my mommy. But when she said that I told her that you were my mommy. I hope you aren't mad but I forgot you weren't my mom because he treated me like I'm your daughter and I like it. I know I can't talk right now but I was wondering if I could call you mommy and I could be your little girl. I love you._

_Frankie_

I'm not sure what the note said but Clare was crying. She looked at Frankie.

"Of course you can I love you too." They both smiled and hugged each other.

"Can I read the note?" I asked. Frankie nodded her head and Clare handed it to me.

When I was done I was crying as well. I turned to Frankie and told her that I'm sorry that her mom did this to her. She started to move her hands and this time I understood.

She told me that it was okay because Clare was her mommy now and we were one big happy family.

"Yes we are baby. Yes we are".

**At Home.**

Frankie was so excited when she walked through the doors tour house.

"Hey Frankie why don't you go check out your room" I told her.

Her face lit up and she ran up the stairs. While she was in the hospital Clare and I finished her room. We both laughed and ran up after her. She was already in her room jumping on her bed.

"Do you like it?" Clare asked as she giggled.

Frankie jumped off the bed and threw her arms around both me and Clare's waist.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I asked.

She turned her face so we could see her and nodded her head.

**Later that night**

It was only 11:30 and everyone in the house was asleep. Or so I thought. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Frankie crying. I lightly hit Clare's arm to wake her up and turned on my lamp. I grabbed Frankie and sat her in my lap.

"What's wrong baby?" she started moving her hands and I kind of understood but I wasn't sure. I turned to Clare. A look of sorrow was on her face.

"She said she had a dream that her mom took her away again and was mean to her."

She stopped because Frankie started to move her hands again.

"She says her mom never let her come home again and that she never got her voice back."

I looked at Frankie and she nodded her head. I pulled her tightly into my chest as she cried.

"It's ok babe it was a dream. None of it will come true. You can sleep with me and Clare ok?"

She nodded her head and got in between Clare and I. that night I drifted to sleep know that my daughter was afraid of her own mother, well birth mother.


	6. Chapter 6

For the last 4 days Frankie has come into me and Clare's room because she had a nightmare about Julia. I finally had enough. I had enough of seeing my baby girl so scared to even go to sleep. Clare called the hospital to ask what we should do. They gave us the number to a therapist who specializes in handicapped children. Because Frankie can't talk she is considered handicapped.

Right now I was on my way to see this doctor with Frankie. I wanted Clare to come with me but she had a reason not to. She told me that this was between Frankie and I. she said it would help Frankie get over her fear and it would help me forget about Julia. This is why I love Clare. She knows that I still think about Julia but not in a loving way. I think about Julia in a hating way for everything she has done. Maybe talking to this therapist would help.

We were walking into the building and Frankie stopped moving. I looked at her and bent down so I was at her level.

"Babe I don't like to see you upset so I found a doctor who is going to help you get over your fear of being taken away from us and of your mom. I just want you to feel safe again baby." I kissed her forehead and looked at her moving hands. She said thank you daddy I love you. This sign language was starting to get easier to understand.

"I love you to baby girl. Let's go see this doctor."

I grabbed her hand and went into the waiting room. The place packed with all different age groups of children. I signed in so they knew I was here and didn't give my appointment to someone else. Frankie was clinging to my leg and staring at someone. I looked in that direction and there sat a little girl who looked a year or two older then Frankie. She was completely bald and had a machine hooked up to her. I could tell right away that she had cancer. I picked her up and walked her out into a secluded area. I placed her down and bent so I was at her level again.

"What's wrong Frankie?"

She started moving those little hands and it took me a moment to get it but I finally got it. She said that little girl didn't have any hair and had things poking into her body.

"That's because that little girl is sick. Those things poking into her are tubes that help her breath and she doesn't have hair because of the medicine."

I saw a tear roll down her face as I watched her motions.

"Will she ever get better?" she asked with her hands.

"I don't know sweetie. Sometimes the medicine works and sometimes it doesn't. But you what? Take a look at her again and tell me what you see?" she looked over at the girl and noticed the smile across her face as she laughed holding her mother hand. She looked at me and smiled pointing to her mouth.

"That's right. She is smiling and laughing. Even though she is very sick and may not get better she is making the best of it being happy and surrounding herself with people she loves and that's all she need now. To be loved."

She was crying and moving her hands so fast I almost missed it. She said that she knows that she is loved by Clare and me but she doesn't look as happy as the little girl. I had a tear fall down my face too.

"Frankie that little girl has been through a lot just like you but I'm sure she has talked to many doctors like you are about to do. They helped her be happy and that's what they are going to do to you. They are going to help you feel safe and happy. Ok you will be just as happy as that little girl is."

She through her arms around my neck and hugged me I picked her up and kissed her head. We had just walked into the waiting room when man called our name. I started walking when Frankie jumped out of my arms and started walking toward the little girl. I followed behind and soon we stood face to face with the girl and her mom. Frankie moved her hands and the girl watched looking a little confused. I looked at her hands and spoke when she finished.

"She said she hopes you get better."

The little girls smile was so wide I swear it touched her ears.

"Thank you so much." She said reaching to give Frankie a hug which she accepted. They smiled at each other as me and Frankie made our way to the man at the door. He led us down a hallway that had three other doors. Once we were in our room the session began.

**30 minutes later**

Frankie was making our way down the hallway when the door in front of us opened. Out walked Bianca and she was holding a little boy. Bianca use to go to Degrassi but then she dropped out.

"Eli Goldsworthy longtime no see" she said looking at me.

"Well it has been a while. And who is this?" I asked referring to the little boy in her arms.

"This is Tyler. Who is this?" she asked pointing to Frankie.

"This here is Frankie. I was going to take her to the playground across the street. Care to join?"

She looked at Tyler then back and me smiling nodding her hear. We made our way over to the playground and I put Frankie down so she could run to the sand box. Soon Tyler followed and Bianca and I sat on the bench.

"So can I ask you why you were at a therapist?" I asked.

She turned so she could face me "Tyler has Asperger's syndrome. "

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Eh it's hard but he's worth it. What' your deal with your little girl?"

I started telling her the story. From Julia coming to visit to the nightmares.

"Wow. And she can't speak?" she asked looking sorry.

"The doctor at the hospital says there is a good chance that she will be able to speak again but it will take a year or two. She learned sign language and is really good at it."

Bianca looked at our kids playing on the jungle gym.

"That's why Tyler likes her." She said.

I looked at her confused and she continued.

"Kids with Asperger's are socially awkward. They don't like to talk that much. Since Frankie can't talk he doesn't feel so weird."

I looked over at our kids and smiled.

"So how old is Tyler?"

"He just turned 4. How about Frankie?"

"She's 5."

There was a silence that I had to break.

"Why don't you come back to Degrassi?" I asked.

She looked up at me annoyed. Shit I shouldn't have asked. Then her face softened.

"I would love to come back to Degrassi. I really would but I can't. I have nowhere to take Tyler. I stay home with him all day. And when I'm working my friend watches her. There is no way I could afford a babysitter so I could go back to school."

She put her head in lap and looked down.

"What is I know about a place that is free. I take Frankie there 2-3 times a week but I was thinking of taking her every day. They are wonderful."

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Don't be playing with me Goldsworthy."

She's still the same Bianca.

"Why don't I take you to see it tomorrow? I know it Saturday but they are open."

"I would love that Eli thank you."

After giving her may address we left. Frankie was getting tired and I needed to get home so I could talk to Clare about the session today

When we got home Frankie ran right to Clare who was in the living room.

"Well hello there." Said Clare taking Frankie on her lap. I made my way in and bent down to give Clare a quick kiss.

"Frankie why don't you go take a nap you need to rest." She nodded and ran upstairs.

"So how was it?" asked Clare.

"It was kind of intense. Frankie said that she didn't feel safe anymore and never wanted to leave our side. She was so afraid to be taken away from us."

"Did she ask about Julia?"

"No. the doctor said that he just wanted to focus on her fear right now of being taken away."

"I'm proud of you Eli. I know this is hard for you too."

She leaned in to give me a kiss.

**The next day Clare's POV**

It was 11 in the morning and Eli was trying to get Frankie dressed while I cleaned up breakfast. I was interrupted by a knock on the door. When I opened a girl stood there holding a little boy on her hip.

"Hi I'm Bianca I'm looking for Eli."

I smiled and asked her to come in.

"He's upstairs trying to get Frankie dressed he should be down soon. I'm Clare by the way."

I reached out to grab her hand.

"Well I'm Bianca and this is Tyler."

Just then Frankie came running down the stairs and jumped into my arms hugging me. Eli wasn't too far behind. When his eyes met with Bianca he started to smile.

"Hey B sorry I was trying to get this little one here dressed."

They both laughed and I felt awkward. What was she doing here? I mean I don't mind but there had to be a reason.

"I forgot to tell you. I'm going to show Bianca here to the daycare Frankie goes to." He said to me while putting his jacket on.

"Want to come along?" he asked taking Frankie from my arms and then looking at Bianca who was smiling.

"I'm I have a ton of things to get done for work so I I'll just hang here."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss and was out the door. I'm not the jealous type but I just don't like this. This girl is gorgeous, probably the same age as him and they could go out in public. Why wouldn't he want her? Stop it Clare you're over thinking things. He loves you and wouldn't hurt you like that. At least I hope not.

**Sorry I know this is a sucky chapter but I hope you like it anyway. I have things all planed out for this story I just don't know how many chapters it will be. Thank you for the reviews I love them so don't forget to. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday Morning**

I was on my way to school after dropping Frankie off at daycare. Fiona is getting so busy with her college classes that I decided on taking Frankie to daycare every weekday. Fiona just ask that I still send her there once in a while for a play date. I was now in the parking lot and still had 15 minutes until homeroom. I needed to talk to Clare. Something was wrong. Ever since Bianca showed up at the house on Saturday she seems to be so distant. I walked to her room and stood in the door way watching her grade papers.

"Well don't you look so sexy Ms. Edwards." I said as I walked closer till I was at her desk. She smirked and returned to grading her paper. I snatched the pen from her hands. She looked annoyed.

"Eli I have to finish grading these." She wined.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You've been acting so weird since Saturday."

She signed and got up from her chair looking nervous.

"Clare are you jealous of Bianca?"

She turned to fast me so fast I didn't realize how close we were.

"Can you blame me? She's so pretty, you won't be breaking any laws if you date her. You could have a regular normal relationship!"

Tears were running down her face. I grabbed her shaking hands.

"Clare I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend if I didn't think you were gorgeous. I know that what we are doing is illegal but you are so worth it. You are the kindest sweetest most beautiful women that I have ever laid my eyes on."

She leaned up and kissed me so passionately that I didn't think was possible. The bell rang and we quickly pulled apart knowing that students would start to come in.

"I'm sorry I guess I was being paranoid." Said Clare as she made her way to her desk. I was going to follow her when a student came in. I looked at Clare and said we'd continue this talk later and left.

Just as I walked out the door I ran into Bianca.

"Hey you're here!" I shouted.

"Of course I am Goldsworthy." She giggled. She didn't look right. She just kept laughing and zoning out. I knew exactly what was wrong. I grabbed her wrist and drug her over to a secluded area.

"Are you high Bianca?"

"I um ah fuck it yes I'm high. I haven't been able to do this since I got knocked up and I missed the rush! Now I finally have my first day without my kid and can do what I want!"

Are you fucking serious! She reached into her purse and pulled out a joint and held it to her lips. She pulled out her lighter and lit it. As I tried to grab it she shoved it into my mouth. I pulled it out immediately and spit on the ground I held the joint and looked at Bianca.

"Give me all your weed now."

"No I want to live for once Eli it's been 4 years since I had a day to myself. I want to have fun!"

I grabbed her bag and pulled out a bag filled with weed.

"Really Bianca? I thought you were done with this after your little run in with the cops. If you get caught one more time there are no more chances. It's prison. Do you really want to leave Tyler like that? Do you want him to call someone else mommy? Do you?" I didn't care that I was making her cry.

She grabbed my shirt and just cried.

"You're right. I I don't want to do this anymore. Please take that bag and get rid of it I'm sorry."

After about 10 minutes of just standing there and talking to there while she cried she went to the bathroom to clean herself up. I walked to my locker with the weed and joint hiding in my pocket. I didn't know what to do with it at this point so I just stuck it in my locker.

At lunch I went to sit outside when I saw Bianca sitting in her car. Is she fucking serious? Whenever Bianca was in her car she was most likely getting high or drunk. I was shaking my head as I slowly approached the car. Before I could knock on the window the car door opened and Bianca looked at me smiling. I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted.

"No Eli, I'm not high or drunk or anything. I was just calling Vince to tell him I wanted out of the drug dealing." She looked like she has been crying.

"How did it go?"

"Well it took a lot of convincing but finally he said he would just forget about me and everything I've done for his business. I'm finally free of it all." She looked up at me smiling.

"Thank you. For this morning. I just was so happy to have a day to myself for the first time in a long time. When I got to school this morning I ran into Owen and he offered it to me. I just couldn't resist but thank you for talking me out of it." I gave her hug and we ate lunch talking about anything and everything.

Finally my favorite class of the day. English. I took my seat and gave Clare a wink before she started teaching. I was so distracted by looking at her that I didn't realize when Principle Simpson screamed my name.

"Hu? Sorry what?" I asked embarrassed.

"I need you and Ms. Edwards to come to my office. Now."

I slowly stood from my set and made my way to the door. Clare and I stayed quiet knowing we were in trouble. Someone knew about us and now we were going to get in big trouble.

As we entered the office there stood three cops and next to them was Frankie?

I started to run towards her when a cop jumped in front of me and forced me to sit in the chair.

"Dude that's my daughter! What is she doing here? What's going on?" I was losing my patients. Why was Frankie here?

"We found this in your locker. Care to explain Mr. Goldsworthy?"

Mr. Simpson placed a bad on the desk. It was the bag of weed and the joint.

"I swear to you that that doesn't belong to me. I was helping someone try to stop and I took it from them."

"Well unless you tell us who I'm going to have to send you downtown and have you drug tested and go from there."

I can't tell them it was Bianca. If she gets in trouble one more time she goes to jail. I just shook my head.

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy I'm going to have to send you with the police. Clare I called you down because I am aware that you have been helping with Frankie. You are going to have to take care of her until this whole thing with Eli is straightened out."

"Of course I'll take care of her but just know that Eli is not using this drug. He would never use it knowing he could lose Frankie." she looked at me and forced a smile.

"Well that is why he must be tested. If he is using the drug then it is more serious because he could be harming his child."

I cannot believe this is happening. I was being pulled up in my chair by a cop and felt the metal hand-cuff close around my wrist. Frankie ran over to me and grabbed my legs.

"It'll ok baby girl. Clare is going to take care of you until I get home. It won't be long I promise."

I looked over at Clare as she bent down to pick Frankie up. She gave me a look that told me she believed me and that everything would be ok. The last thing I saw was Frankie cuddling into Clare's chest as she cried and Clare waved goodbye.

**Please review!**

**Ill update sooner I promise. I just had a lot going on but that is no excuse for my lateness. **


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in a chair waiting for someone to come and tell me my results. This is so fucking stupid. It's not even my fucking weed. This is all…I I can't bring myself to blame Bianca. As much as I want to I just can't. I mean I've been with Frankie since day one but I was able to find someone to watch her while I go to school so I did have time to myself. Bianca didn't and to be honest there have been times when things get so frustrating that I want to smoke or drink but I don't because of Frankie.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the nurse walking towards me. Her smile was big and she looked happy. That must be a good sign right?

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy you seem to be all clean."

I was about to jump up and hug her when she stopped me.

"Whoa there! Slow your roll. Before you leave we need to know where you got the weed from."

My stomach dropped and suddenly I felt sick. I can't and I mean I can't tell them where I got it from. I can't just throw Bianca under the bus. I ca-

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw an officer walk in the room and grab the nurse by the arm. He was whispering something in her ear and she just nodded her head. When the officer walked out of the room she sat back own and looked at me.

"Did the weed belong to Bianca DeSousa?"

I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Your principal found her outside by her car with some man. She was smoking weed. She's already in trouble and she is going to rehab. If you tell us that the weed was hers than she can get ore help."

I slowly nodded my head. How could Bianca do that after she told me she was done? And that guy? It must have been the guy she was working for. What's going to happen to Tyler now? Wait what am I still doing here I could run home and be with Frankie and Clare right now. I quickly jumped out of my seat but before I left I turned to the nurse and asked,

"Can I see her before I go?"

She looked hesitant but then stood up and walked me to a room. There were only 2 chairs and a small desk in between them. I took a seat and then a giggling high Bianca walked in with one officer and took a seat in front of me.

"Hello Eli"

"Why Bianca? Why did you do this?"

"Oh come on Eli you know that I haven't had a day without my kid in f-"

"Save it Bianca!"

Her giggling stopped and she looked shocked that I had yelled.

"I don't want to hear your excuse. I know what it's like to be stuck with a child every day. You make it sound like it's a chore and maybe to you it is but I love my baby girl and want to spend every moment I can with her! Tyler is probably going to have to go to a foster home now and you are going to rehab. I'm done trying to protect you and keep you out of trouble."

I stood up and grabbed the door knob.

"I'm sorry B but you have to be able to take care of your son and you can't do that unless you take care of yourself first."

And with that I left. Bianca needed to know that this was it. There were no more chances. It's time for her to get her act together. I was walking home feeling happy. Bianca was going to get the help she needs I wasn't in trouble, and I get to go home to spent time with my favorite girls in the world.

I walked up to Clare's door and quietly walked in. no one was in the living room but I did hear a voice upstairs. Clare's voice. I quietly tip toed upstairs and into Frankie's room. Clare was lying beside Frankie as she cried and tried to make her stop.

"Oh come on babe don't cry daddy is right here."

I said as I walked over to her. Clare and Frankie instantly jumped up and Frankie jumped in my lap as Clare tried to hug me smooching Frankie in the middle.

"Its ok guys really. I'm not going anywhere."

We stayed like this for a little longer and then I read Frankie a bed time story. Once she was asleep Clare and I went to our bedroom and got ready for bed. I was sitting on the bed when Clare walked out of the bathroom and jumped right on my lap. She pushed her lips forcefully to mine.

"Whoa there what was that for?"

She smiled and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy I was right and that the weed was not yours."

"Of course it's not mine. I would never risk losing Frankie or you." I gave her a quick peck and pulled away.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

And we both fell into a deep slumber.

The Next Day

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 10 in the morning. Simpson suspended me for having the weed so Clare took Frankie to daycare and let me sleep in. I grabbed my phone and read the text message I received from Clare.

_Morning babe I hope you slept well. I have a meeting after work so I'll probably be home an hour or 2 late. Can you pick Frankie up from daycare around 3? I love you and hope you enjoy your day off._

_Love, _

_Clare_

Clare. I love her so much and want to be with her forever. I'm just too young at the moments and plus this is kind of illegal. Then I remembered something. I sent Fi a quick text.

_Hey Fiona I really need your help. Can you meet me at the mall? I really need your help with something. _

_Eli._

It only took about a minute for her to reply saying yes. I jumped put ad got dressed.

I was waiting at the mall entrance for Fiona when I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Fi. Thanks so much for coming to help me."

She smiled and asked, "No problem and what am I helping you with exactly?"

"I want to buy Clare a Promise ring."

Her smile grew wide and she made a girly squeal.

"Awww! Eli you want to marry her?"

"Yea but we just can't right now. Want her to know that I'll still be around after high school and that I want to marry her."

As we walked through the doors Fiona kept on going on and on about planning my wedding. We went into this little store and just when I thought I wasn't going to find anything I fell in love. Inside the glass case was a silver ring with two heart shaped gems. The gems were the same breath taking shade of blue as her eyes. I asked the man if I could see it and I noticed something on the onside of the ring. There was an engravement.

_I'll wait for you forever_

This is it. This is the ring I must get for Clare. I paid for the ring and had it put in a blue velvet box. Fiona agreed to have Frankie spend the night at her house so Clare and I could have some alone time. I was at home cooking dinner when I heard the door open. In walked a beautiful Clare.

"Hello beautiful." I pecked her lips and gave her a hug.

"Hey how was your day off? And where is Frankie?"

"She's sleeping over Fiona's tonight. We have the whole house to ourselves. Go ahead and sit dinner is done."

I grabbed both our plates and put them on the table. During our dinner we talked about her meeting, the stupid shit some kid did at school you know just a normal conversation. We were just about done so I knew this was the right time to give the ring to her.

"I got something for you" I said giving her the box.

"What? Why you didn't have to get me anything"

"I had to get this for you. Just open it and you'll understand."

She looked a little confused but opened the box. I heard her gasp and her eyes started to tear.

"E-Eli is this what I think it is?"

"Clare I love you so much and you have helped me with so many things. I want to be with you forever. This is a promise ring that I promise I will wait for you forever. I know things between us are a little difficult right now but I promise I will always love you."

She cried as she put the ring on.

"Eli I love you too. I promise things will get easier for us. Oh my gosh I love you so much!"

She jumped in my arms and kissed me. I know I will love Clare Edwards forever and one day I will marry her.

**I know this chapter sucks so I'm sorry. I only have a few chapters left maybe like 3 but there are not many left so please review and make me happy!**


	9. help me!

**I need help! Normally I know what I want to do and have a whole story planned in my head but I'm completely blank! So if you have any ideas please inbox me and let me know please! If I don't get any ideas I think I may have to take a break from this for a while. Until I can come up with ideas. I'm sorry but I really have no idea what I want to do with this story and I really do enjoy writing it so I don't want to stop. So please give me ideas! **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sooooo sorry. I have a concussion and I'm not allowed to be on the computer but I am anyway. I'm sorry for the late update really this is the first time I've been on a computer for like a month and I'm really not supposed to be on it. I have to thank degrassieclare1213 and My world of Eli for giving me ideas for this chapter so thank you soo much **

It was finally Christmas Eve and as usually we were so far behind on Christmas. We were just now decorating the tree. I went up in the attic to get the box of ornaments for Frankie. This Christmas was a bitter sweet one. It was amazing to have Clare with us this Christmas but it felt weird to not hear Frankie singing the Christmas songs or hear her laughter. She has made small noises but still has a long way to go.

I brought the box of ornaments down and sat on the couch with Clare. We handed each one to Frankie as she decorated our tree beautifully. I handed her the last ornament and told her that was the last one. She shook her head and put up her index finger to tell me hold on as she ran upstairs. When she came running back she had a box and a letter in her hand. She handed the letter to me so I could read it.

_Fiona helped me get this but I am happy to have Clare as my new mommy and to be a family this Christmas. Now open the box._

I smiled at her and lifted the lid to the box. Inside was a small picture we had taken professionally last week. Clare and I sat next to each other as Frankie stood behind us and had an arm around both of our necks. We all smiled and I think it was my favorite picture. It was inside a little picture frame with a red ribbon so it could hang on the tree. I flipped it over and it said,_ our First Christmas as a family. _ I smiled and brought her into a hug.

"Thank you baby this is beautiful." I kissed her forehead and she ran into Clare's arm for a hug. I hung the ornament right in front and sat on the couch only to have my phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Hey there boy it's bullfrog. Just calling to tell you I got Frankie's gift here. I can't believe you actually got this for her. Anyway when do you want me to drop it off?"

"Frankie is going to take a nap an hour so how about then?"

"Sounds great."

I thanked him and hung up. Bullfrog was nice enough to pick up the gift I got Frankie for me. Clare and I decided to get her something she really wanted. I told her no before but I think she deserves it after the year she has had. I bought her a pet rat for Christmas. I know it's not a normal animal to have as a pet but Frankie loves them so I had to get it for her.

Clare was walking down the steps after putting Frankie down for her nap. Things have been amazing for Clare and I. I just can't wait until after I graduate and I'm able to marry her. I was sitting on the couch and she sat right on my lap.

"So are you ready for Christmas?" she asked pecking me on the lips.

"Hmm yes I am but I hope Frankie likes her gift. I mean I don't know what else to get her for Christmas. What if she doesn't like the color of the rat or-"

I was cut off by Clare attaching her lips to mine.

"She's going to love it Eli. Trust me she has her Christmas list right next to her bed and on the top is a rat. Funny I thought I would see Barbie or little toys like that. Then again she is your daughter."

We both laughed as I leaned in for another kiss. I swiped my n=tongue on her bottom lip as she gladly opened her mouth for me.

"Well hello there."

We both jumped apart and looked up to see Bullfrog standing there. I guess we were so caught up in the kiss we never heard the door open.

"Sorry Bullfrog."

Clare got off my lap and sat next to me with a blush. Bullfrog handed me a cage that had a little black rat running around inside the cage.

"Thanks for getting him for me."

"It's a girl. And no problem have a good Christmas." He shouted as he shut the door. Now I just had to hide the rat before Frankie can find it.

Clare and I were holding hands as Frankie was sitting on my shoulders. We were watching the Christmas parade on the side of the street. We were all the way in the front so we were close to everyone. Frankie always loved seeing this parade. She told me before it's her favorite part of Christmas.

I felt her jump and start moving like crazy when Justin Bieber was going by while singing Mistletoe. He was walking on the street and was getting closer to us. Frankie was freaking out and I took her off my shoulders so she could get closer. She was jumping in my hands as he came up to her while singing. She was crying as he gave her a hand five. Then he turned and saw Clare. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss before winking and walking away.

"Oh my gosh! Justin Bieber just kissed my hand and winked at me! Ahh!" she started screaming as soon as he left. I gave her a death glare just playing around.

"Oh come on Eli he's fucking Justin bieber it's not like I stand a chance anyway." She said as I put Frankie back on my shoulders.

"He guess you'll have to settle for me." I said moving closer.

"Guess I will.' She said closing the gap between us.

The Next Morning

I was sitting on the couch with Clare in my lap as Frankie started opening her gifts. With each gift her smile got bigger and bigger. She would look over to us and give us a thumbs up and smile. She was opening the last gift and I couldn't wait. It was the rat. No, we didn't wrap it but we put it in a box with holes and put a bow on top. I watched as she ripped the last of the paper off and her face went from happy to shock then happy again. She took her out of the box and hugged her.

"Be careful Frankie she is still a baby." Said Clare smiling.

Frankie loosened her grip on her new pet. She ran over to Clare and me and gave us a hug.

"What do you want to name it? It's a girl." I asked as she thought. Then the unexpected happened.

"H-hope" she said. Not with her hands but with her actual voice.

"Did you just say Hope?" I asked getting confused. Maybe I'm hearing things.

"Hope" she said nodding her head. I scooped her up into my arms as I cried with Clare.

"Honey you just spoke. This is the first time you have spoken since the accident." I told her while hugging her.

She tried to say something else but the words wouldn't come out. She pointed to her throat and looked like she was in pain.

"Did that hurt your throat?"

She nodded her head.

"Its ok sweetie you'll be better soon I promise. So do you like Hope?" I asked trying to get her mind off of the pain. She smiled and looked at her new friend.

Frankie put Hope in a carrying cage and got dressed. We were getting ready to see my parents. As Frankie went running upstairs Clare was washing the cup and plate that had Santa's milk and cookies on it. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas babe" I said while kissing her neck. She turned around to face me and pushed her lips on my. She thrusted her tongue into my mouth. Before we could really get into the kiss we heard the doorbell go off. I opened the door and who was standing in front of me pissed me off.

"What the hell do you want? Get off my property and who the fuck is this? No no don't answer me just get the fuck away!"

Why. Why was Julia here and with some man? Does she not know that she has put Frankie through enough?

"Eli this is Fitz he's my boyfriend. We wanted to come see Frankie today for Christmas. I am her moth-"

"Julia if you don't get the fuck away from this house I will call the police and I don't want to do that to you on Christmas. Oh and she isn't your baby and you aren't her mother. Clare is."

And with that I shut the door in her face. Clare looked at me and I smiled.

"It's ok. I'm alright it felt good to tell her that she isn't the mother. You are." She hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips right before Frankie came running down the steps. Off to my parents we go.

Later that night

Clare was currently putting Frankie to sleep; I was lying in bed waiting for Clare to come back. Just than the door opened and my oh so sexy Clare appeared.

"Well don't you look so sexy" I said as she crawled next to me.

"Thank you but um Eli I kind of want to give you my Christmas gift now."

Before I could reply she crawled on top of me and started kissing me. The kiss was sweet and filled with love but soon turned more forceful and I liked it. I took off her night gown and flipped us so I was on top. I kissed her all over her body not leaving a spot un kissed. I removed her panties and she took of my pants.

"Eliii" she moaned as I kissed her.

"Eli I want to make love with you."

Did I hear her right? Did Clare just say she wants to make love with me?

"Clare are you sure? This would be a big step in our relationship. Don't get me wrong I want to but I want to make sure you are ok with it."

"Eli I want this more than anything, I love you soo much and want to be with you please."

I positioned myself at her entrance and kissed her.

"I love you too." I said kissing her and pushing into her. this has to have been the best Christmas.

A few weeks later

I was currently at the mall getting something for Clare. She was at home sick. My poor baby has been getting sick to her stomach and just feel so sick. I was on my way to the day care at the mall. It's really amazing to be able to drop Frankie off there so I can shop but still be in the same building as her. and the people there love Frankie. I went to the desk and told the lady my name.

"Oh Hun someone already picked Frankie up, his name was Fitz."

Fitz. Who the hell is Fitz? And why did he pick up Frankie? wait Fitz? isn't that Julia's boyfriend? Oh shit not again. I ran to morty and drove home as fast as I could. When I got home Clare was sitting on the couch.

"Clare call 911 Julia took Frankie again!" I screamed at her. she got up and put whatever was in her hand on the table. Was that a pregnancy test? I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Clare why does this pregnancy test have a plus sign and whose test is this?"

"Eli. I'm pregnant with your baby."

**Wow shocker? Once again I'm sooo sorry for the late update I hope you didn't lose interest. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Excuse me?" did Clare really just say she was pregnant with my baby?

"Don't worry about it now we need to find Frankie. When did you last see her?" Clare asked. I didn't want to change the subject I need to talk to Clare about this baby but right now my little girl was in trouble so I guess that conversation would have to wait.

"I I dropped her off at the day care inside the mall and when I came to pick her up the lady at the desk said someone already picked her. Fitz. Clare Fitz and Julia have Frankie I promised her I wouldn't let Julia take her again. I promised she would be ok and I wouldn't let Julia take her again."

I broke down crying. I dropped down to floor and cried. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Clare.

"Eli this isn't your fault and I know you're upset but we need to call the police and go looking for Frankie. She needs her dad and you need her. We'll find her and have Julia and Fitz arrested. I love you Eli and I know it's hard but you have to try and be strong so we can find Frankie."

I looked up and kissed her.

"Thank you Clare. Now come on lets get in the car and we can call the police on the way."

Clare's POV

Eli and i have drove around town, walked into every store, and called the police. Nothing. Than Eli's phone went off. He was too much of a mess to answer it so I took it from his hands.

"Hello?"

"Clare it's Bullfrog. Listen I just got a phone call from Julia."

"You got a call from Julia what did she say? Did you call the police? Bullfrog tell me!" Eli was looking at me with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"Calm down Clare. She said she called our house because she doesn't have Eli's cell phone number and told me that she has Frankie. Now before you interrupt me again let me finish. She wants Eli to call her so they can arrange something. I don't know what she wants but Eli better do whatever it is to get Frankie back."

Bullfrog gave me her number and hung up. I turned to Eli.

"Ok you need to call Julia here is her number. She has Frankie. Call this number now I'll call the police."

Eli's POV

Clare handed me my Phone and Julia's number so I could call while she calls the police. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you and where's Frankie?" I screamed

"Ah Eli I was hoping to hear from you soon. Frankie's in the other room with Fitz."

"What do you want? I'll give you anything just please Julia don't hurt any more than you already have and let her come home." I sounded desperate but that's because I am. I want my baby girl.

"Eli I don't want anything. I just want to be a mother. I've matured a lot and realized that being a mother is such a wonderful thing that I want to an apart of it. Fitz's will be a great dad and I know Frankie will love having us as her new parents."

"Julia please doesn't do this to me please!"

"Daddy!" I head. It sounded like Frankie. She's been talking a lot more.

"Was that Frankie? Oh please Julia let me talk to her."

"Sorry she's with Fitz having bonding time. But she has been doing great with her recovery. We actually have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to get an update on her injury. Well Eli this is it. Frankie will be happy here don't worry. Take care."

The line went dead

My heart stopped

I couldn't breath

I couldn't move

My baby girl was stuck with those monsters. I started crying and Clare came running to me.

"She won't give back Frankie. She she wants to keep her. Clare I'll never see my baby again." she stroked my back and tried calling me down. Then she jumped up.

"Eli give me the phone."

"Clare calling isn't go-"

"No she called from her cell phone. We can track where the call came from. We can find where she is and where she has Frankie."

I jumped up and grabbed Clare's neck pushing her head forward so I could kiss her.

"You are a fucking genius! Come on lets go to the police station."

We were currently waiting for the cops to finish up with the phone. They said they would easily be able to track her. All of a sudden three cops busted through the door coming toward us.

"Come on we have their location. Take your care and follow behind us. We'll let you talk to Julia and Fitz first to try and convince them to give back Frankie then we'll come in and arrest them. Where these mics so we can hear what you're saying."

He handed Clare and I a little mic and headed to Julia's. Once we got there I couldn't believe Julia would let a child be here. It was like a little shack that looked abandoned. Clare and I walked to the front steps as the cops hid. I knocked on the door but went in when I head a scream. We walked in slowly but stopped when we saw the sight in front of us. Frankie was lying on the Floor crying uncontrollably. Completely unclothed. Fitz stood a few feet away gripping Julia by the neck chocking her. Out of instinct Clare ran to Frankie's side covering her with a blanket and holding her trying to calm her down.

"Get in here now" I said into the mic. The cops ran in as I walked out. I could still hear Frankie crying, Fitz yelling at the cops, Julia screaming it wasn't her fault. It was all too much. I know I should have been in there with Frankie but I couldn't take it. I broke my promise to her. I let them hurt her. Why didn't she have any clothes on? Did Fitz take advantage of her? I dropped on the ground and cried again.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Bullfrog. He bent down next to me and wrapped me in his arms as I continued to cry. After about 5 minutes an officer told me he needed to speak to me. We walked over to his car and by the ambulance where Frankie was still crying in Clare's arms. I talked to the cop for a while listening to him tell me what would happen to Julia and Fitz and other things but I couldn't concentrate. Finally I made my way over to Frankie. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and gave her the biggest hug I could.

"I'm so sorry baby. I I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

I can't believe I let this happen to my little girl. But never will happen again.

1 Month later

It's been a month and things have kind of gotten normal again. Well as normal as it can get when you're a junior with a child and dating your teacher who's pregnant with your child. Frankie has been recovering very well from the event. I still don't know what fully happened. She wouldn't tell me and the cops couldn't get it out of Julia and Fitz who will be in jail for a very long time. Frankie goes to Fiona's instead of going to daycare once again. I just can't leave her with someone I don't fully trust.

Clare. The women I am madly in love with is having my child. We still haven't had a talk about this with all the craziness going on around here but Frankie is sleeping over Fiona's tonight so it will be the perfect time to have this talk.

**Alright I know this chapter sucks but trust me there will be good stuff coming up. **


	12. Chapter 11

I had made Clare's favorite dinner, steak with mash potatoes and corn. It was her favorite. I was waiting for her to get home so we could talk about this baby. It's been a month and we have yet to actually talk about it.

Clare came in to the house and took a seat on the couch. Uh-oh she didn't seem too happy. I took a seat next to her. "Babe what's wrong is everythi-"

"Someone knows Eli." cut me off and handed me a letter. I looked at her confused but read the letter anyway.

_I know about your secret Clare. Dating a student is not very professional. Especially if that student is Eli Goldsworthy who has a child already. You better watch out. I know your secret now and I can ruin your career as a teacher._

"What the hell? Who wrote this?" I was getting angry and worried. I can't be the reason Clare loses her job as a teacher forever.

"I don't know. It was on the windshield of my car. I can't lose my job Eli but I can't lose you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much I can't lose you."

I forced my lips onto hers kissing her passionately and with as much love as I could.

"Hey who said you're going to lose me? I'm not going anywhere. When we go to school tomorrow we'll just have to be extra careful. I love you and I won't let anything come between us." She smiled and I gave her a peck on the lips. "Now come on I made dinner so we can have a talk."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the table. "Mmm Eli this smells so good." She said sitting down. I wanted to wait and talk about the baby after dinner so we ate dinner just making small talk about things. Once dinner was done I led Clare into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Clare we need to talk about this baby. All I know is that you're pregnant. It is my baby right?" I should probably check to make sure first.

She chuckled a little. "Yes Eli of course the baby is yours. I missed my period last months so I wanted to double check and when I took the pregnancy test it came back positive. I guess right now I'm just not sure what to do. Do you even want to be a dad of 2 already?"

"Of course Clare. But I want to do what you want to do. If you want to keep the baby I will be a good dad. If you want to give it up for adoption I will help you pick the parents but I will not let you have an abortion. I'm sorry that just is not an option." I hope Clare didn't want an abortion.

"Oh no an abortion never even crossed my mind. I'm totally against abortions. So I guess that leaves us with a choice to make. I think I my want to keep this baby but only if you promise to be a supportive father."

"Of course Clare I wouldn't be anything else. I love you and I'll love our baby just as much as I love Frankie." I kissed her again loving the taste of her lips. I pushed her down gently so I was on top of her. I heard her moans as I touched her.

"Come on let's go upstairs."

The next day

It was only 7:30 am. I came with Clare this morning after topping to see Frankie wide awake this early. Students were slowly making their way into the school. My best friend Adam came up to my side while I was walking.

"Hey dude how's Frankie doing?"

"She's doing really well. She's almost made a full recovery and can speak so much more." I was standing at my locker putting my combination in.

"That's great dude how are things with Julia and Fitz? How long they put away?"

I opened my locker and just as I was about to answer him a note fell out of my locker and onto the ground. I reached down to get it so I could read it.

_Eli Goldsworthy I know all about you and your secret relationship with Ms. Edwards. Now I could keep my mouth shut and not say a word to anyone about this but I have to get what I want for that to happen. You'll be finding notes for you all around from me telling you what I want. Have fun with Ms. Edwards, while it last._

Who the fuck was this? Adam was looking at me with a concerned face.

"I'll talk to you later Adam I need to go talk to someone." And I stormed off to Clare's Class. When I got there luckily no one was in there yet.

"Eli? Hey what's up?"

I handed her the note and started to pass the room as she read the note.

"Where was this?" she asked as she finished reading.

"It was in my locker. It fell out when I opened it. I don't know who it is but I'm gonna find out."

Students started to enter the class as school was going to begin soon. I smiled to her and told her I would figure this all out because I will. Whoever is messing with me and Clare's relationship is going to get it from me because I love that women and nothing will ever come between us.

**Sorry I know this chapter is short but I had to end it where I did for the next chapter to work.**


	13. Chapter 12

After talking to Clare I was stressed the rest of the day. I just couldn't focus in any of my classes. Who the fuck knew about Clare and me? We've been vary carful about this. When the lunch bell rang I went to my locker. When I opened it another note fell out.

_Text this number during your lunch to find out what you have to do for me to keep your secret._

There was a number at the bottom of the note. I grabbed my lunch and went outside to sit under the tree. I took a bite of my apple and text the number.

"_Who the fuck are you?"_ I waited for a few minutes before getting a reply.

"_Oh Elijah I'm so happy to hear from you. It's been so long since we talked. I've had a major crush on you for so long and now you have to do what I say. Tonight at 7 you will take me out on a date. You will take me to the dot and buy me dinner. You will act like you're enjoying yourself. By the end of the night you will realize you love me and will be done with Ms. Edwards."_

"_I can't do that unless you tell me who you are." _

"_I'm Imogene Moreno."_

Oh fuck no not Imogen. Not this again. Last year she was crazy obsessed with me. We were partnered up for Bio and she was really nice at first. She was a little out there but hey who am I to judge. We were working on the project one day and she started saying stuff about me like she was there for all of it. She knew where my parents worked, she knew about Frankie and Julia, and she even knew when I had my tonsils taken out! I was freaked out because she was a fucking stalker. How did I not know this was her? I quickly texted her back saying fine.

I no longer had an appetite so o through my apple away and went to find Clare. She was in the middle of teaching a class. I need to tell Clare about this but I just don't think I have time right now.

After school I texted Clare telling her I needed to talk to her. But when I got her text back she said she had a meeting and couldn't talk. She said she probably wouldn't be home till late. This may actually work for me. She could stay at work, I could take Frankie to Fiona's and then go on my forced date with Imogene and Clare would have to know.

I was currently on my way to the Dot. Frankie was sleeping over Fiona's and Clare was still at work. When I got to the Dot Imogene was already sitting in a booth. I took a deep breath and kept telling myself this was for Clare and I. As I got closer to her she stood up and looked at me. She had her hair in some weird bun with chop sticks, a bright green tutu with black leggings and combat boots. Let's just say I like Clare's style way better.

"Elijah Goldsworthy don't you look handsome like always." Smiled and sat down as did I.

"Imogene this is a onetime thing. I go on this date with you and you forget about Clare and I got it?" I was not going to have her keep black mailing me.

"Well you say this is a onetime thing but I'm sure you'll want to go out again. I won't need to blackmail you." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

Clare's POV

Thank fucking god that meeting is over. I was tired and just wanted to see Eli. I was walking home when I past the dot. In the window I saw a sight that made my heart break. Eli was kissing some other girl! How could he do this to me? I ran the rest of the way home.

Eli's POV

I don't know how it happened. One minute Imogene was going on about her family and the next thing I know she's fucking kissing me! I pushed her off once I realized what was going on.

"Whoa Imogene that was not part of the fucking deal!" I shouted not caring who heard.

"Oh Eli you know you liked It." she smiled and leaned in again.

"No. I did not. I'm going home now. We had a deal and I came on this date with you. Now keep your fucking mouth shut about Clare and me." I got up and left without looking back. When I got home I heard some noises coming from upstairs. When I got upstairs Clare was a mess. She was pacing the room back and forth and crying.

"Clare Clare calm down what's wrong?" I asked as I tried to hug her but she hit my hands away.

"Oh don't you ever fucking touch me again! How could you do this to me Eli? How could you go kiss another girl and not care about my feelings?" she fell to the ground and cried. It took me a moment to get it but finally it hit me. She must have seen me kissing Imogene.

"Clare let me explain." She looked up and nodded. I told her the whole story with Imogene and how she stalked me and blackmailed me.

"So that kiss meant nothing to you." She asked while a tear rolled down her cheek. I rubbed it away with my thumb and looked at her.

"That kiss was nothing. The only person that I want to kiss is you." I leaned in a kissed her with all the passion I could muster. I slid my tongue in between her lips and into her mouth. Our tongues fought as I picked her up and laid her on the bed with me hovering over top her.

I began to kiss her neck as my hand went up her leg getting close to her center.

"E-Eli can we just cuddle. I just want to be wrapped up in your arms."

I kissed her forehead and shook my head. She got up and got changed. I through my shirt and pants off leaving me in just my boxers. I got under the covers and Clare soon joined me. I wrapped her tight in my arms and kissed good night. Soon we were both asleep but not for long. Not even an hour later Clare woke up screaming. I jumped up and turned on the light. She was clutching her stomach and crying.

"Clare what's wrong?" I asked trying to help her.

"Eli my stomach. It hurts so fucking bad! I think I need to go to the hospital."


	14. Chapter 13

Clare was crying in the front seat while holding her stomach as I drove to the hospital. It's too soon for the baby she's not even 3 months yet so who knows what it is. What if something is wrong with the baby? Once I was at the hospital I picked her up and ran inside yelling for a doctor. They put her in a wheel chair and I leaned down to kiss her cheek. She whispered I'm sorry and they wheeled her off. I don't know why she's sorry this isn't her fault. I called Fiona and told her to bring Frankie down I didn't want to go through this alone.

20 minutes later Fiona came running in with Frankie in her arms.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she started asking.

"I don't know. She was sleeping and then she just woke up crying because of stomach pains." I told her as I took a sleeping Frankie into my arms.

"Clare Edwards?" The doctor asked looking around the waiting room. I shot up from my seat and walked to him with Fiona right behind me.

"What's wrong with Clare?" I asked looking panicked.

"Calm down sir. Clare is going to be ok but um well there's no easy way to say this but the baby didn't make it. She had a miscarriage I'm sorry." He put a hand on my shoulder and told me her room so I could go see her.

Clare had a miscarriage. I can't believe this she's going to be so heart broken. I handed Frankie to Fiona as I went to see Clare. When I got to her room her eyes were blood shot from crying.

"Eli I'm so sorry." She cried as I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head into my chest.

"Clare its ok this isn't your fault. This kind of stuff happens all the time please don't blame yourself." we stayed like this, me comforting her until she fell asleep.

I kissed her forehead and went out to the waiting room. I took Frankie and thanked Fiona. When we got home I put Frankie in her bed and went to my room. I feel like we're cursed. That I'm cursed. Bad things just always happen to me and the people around me. I fell asleep that night wondering what's wrong with me.

2 weeks later

It's been pretty quiet around here. Clare's still pretty upset but I can't really blame her. Frankie and I have been doing all we can to make her feel better and she's slowly getting better. Spring Break is in a few days so I was planning a vacation for us to go on to get away from everything for a while. Clare was at home. She's coming back tomorrow for the first time since the miscarriage. It's been lonely here without her but she needed some time to heal and get herself together.

I was sitting outside for lunch when I felt my phone vibrate. It was my house number so I was assuming it was Clare.

"Hello?"

"D dad?" Frankie?

"Frankie is that you? What's wrong baby?" I could hear her crying a little on the other line.

"Ho home now" she said softly.

I jumped up and grabbed my things.

"What's wrong? Is it Clare?" I asked running to my car and starting it up.

"Yes" her soft quiet voice said.

"I'm on my way baby." I kept her on the phone with me until I got there. I was running out of the car and to the door. I don't know what to expect but once I opened the door I most certainly did not expect to see what I saw.

The radio was blasting loud and Clare was dancing around like a mad women. Frankie came running up to me and jumped on my arms. I'm not too sure what's going on. Clare seems happy. What's wrong with that?

I turned off the music and Clare immediately turned to me.

"Elliii what aree you doing hereeee" she stumbled as she made her way over to me, slurring her words. She made it over to me and that's when I saw the cups and bottles on the coffee table. She's fucking Drunk!

"Frankie go upstairs and stay there ok." She looked scarred but did as she was told.

"Good you got rid of the kid. You know, she wouldn't leave me alone all day." Clare said as she chugged a bottle of vodka she grabbed from the fridge.

"That kid has a name and Frankie loves you very much. Why the hell did you do this Clare? Frankie called me crying because she was scarred!" I was pissed. How dare she do this around my child?

"Listen, I just went through a miscarriage, I lost a child that has been inside of me, that was my responsibility. Right now I just want to forget about it all and have a good night for once. Send Francisco to that person you always do and lets have a good time."

She wrapped her arms around me and tried to kiss me but I pushed her off.

"Her name is Frankie and that person that watches her is Fiona! Fiona is like a second mom to Frankie, you know who she use to think of as her first mom? You! When you were in the hospital Frankie asked me if mommy was going to be ok. She thinks of you as her mother and now I would be surprised if she even thinks of you as a friend. I'm leaving. I can't even be around you right now." I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Eli come one live for once. Drinking this made me forget about all my problems and I feel good for once. Just relax and enjoy the night with me."

"So you think drinking is going to solve all your problems? Clare drinking is only going to make you forget about it for a while than your problem comes back along with new ones that you caused by drinking. You know what, you're pathetic." She gasped and backed away from me. I was fuming.

I ran upstairs and helped Frankie get a few of her things, as well as mine. I grabbed Frankie and held her in my arms. As we went downstairs Clare was sitting on the couch just looking straight ahead. I put Frankie down and Clare stood up. Frankie hid behind my legs, grabbing them to protect her.

"You see that? Because you wanted to drink your problems away, you made a child terrified of you." I bent down to Frankie's level and gave her a hug.

"Why don't you go get in the car? I'll be out in a few minutes." She nodded her head and I kissed her forehead. As soon as she was out of view Clare started talking.

"So what does this mean for us?" she looked down at her twiddling thumbs.

I scratched the back of my neck. "I love you Clare, you know I do but what you did? I mean you scarred my child! She's so afraid of you now and I can't put my child in that type of situation."

"But you know I love Frankie very much." She interrupted me.

"Ha you couldn't even remember her fucking name Clare! Right now I don't know where we stand. My child comes first and if that means that we take a break than that's what we need to do."

She was crying and started choking on her sobs.

"But I love you and I don't want to lose you please" she ran over to me and cried into my chest.

"Clare look at me. I think we need to take a break over spring break. I love you very much but you need to get yourself together first. After spring break we'll talk and see how things go. I'm sorry but I just can't let Frankie be around this."

I got her off me and left. I got into morty and as I was starting him, Clare stepped out on the porch. She waved to use as we pulled out of her drive way and headed to Cece and Bullfrogs.

If Clare doesn't get her act together than we're done. Nothing comes before my baby. Not even my happiness.


	15. Chapter 14

Today's the first time I'll be seeing Clare in two weeks. Spring breaks over and so it's time to go back to school. I've been texting her and I agreed to stay after school with her today so we can talk. Frankie misses her. I was shocked at first when she told me this but I guess Frankie really loves Clare. Imogen also won't leave me alone. She promises she won't tell anyone about Clare and me but she still wants me to be her boyfriend. When will this chick give up!

I took Frankie to Fiona's. She's been doing so well these last few months. She's almost fully recovered. She's been through so much in just one year. She's my little miracle and I don't know what I would do without her.

At school things are pretty boring. The girls are talking about all the cute boys at the beach, the guys talking about all the hot chicks in their bikinis. I just walk to each class trying to get through the day. I just can't wait to see Clare. I miss those ocean blue eyes, her perfectly placed curls, that sweet bubbly personality, I just miss her. She told me she got over the miscarriage over break. She knows it's not her fault and she really wasn't ready to have another child because she already thinks of Frankie as a daughter. Clare and Frankie have a special bond; I just hope Frankie can forgive her.

I sat in my desk for English and waited for Clare to come in. I came 5 minutes early just so I could have a few moments to talk to her. But Clare was the last one to enter the room after all the students. She stood in front of everyone and turned around. Our eyes instantly met and we held each other's gaze. Man have I missed those eyes.

"Welcome back class I hope you all had a wonderful break but now it's time to get back to work. We are going to start our romance section." She said cheerfully.

The guys all groaned and rolled their eyes while the girls squealed with excitement. I personally love romance novels so this isn't such a bad thing but it is a little awkward to be reading romance novels with Clare.

"Are we going to be reading that stupid Romeo and Juliet crap?" one of the guys complained.

"Hey that book is a classic! It teaches a great lesson" Clare said defensively.

"Oh yea? And what great lesson it that?" I asked. She turned to look at me and then gave me her answer.

"That even though their love is forbidden they still loved each other. They both knew they would get in serious trouble if someone found out but they didn't care. True love conquers all."

All the girls were in awe and the guys were in disgust. Clare and I just locked eyes until one of the girls started yelling.

"Oh I want to read this please can we please!"

Clare ripped her gaze from mine to look at her. "We will I promise but first we are going to do a writing assignment. Love isn't just about long walks on the beach and candlelit dinners. I want you to right me an essay on what you think is the most important thing to remember when you're in love. You have until the end of this class."

I grabbed my pen and looked at my paper. I know exactly what to write.

About 20 minutes into class I was finished writing my essay. I knew Clare would get the point of my essay. I handed it to her and she smiled. I was about to go take my seat when my phone went off. I flipped it open seeing I had a text from Fiona.

"Oh man Clare I'm so sorry but I have to leave now Fiona just texted me telling me she had an emergency call into work."

Fiona just recently graduated from collage and is now a nurse and a very good one at that. I went to turn around but she grabbed my arm making sure no one was looking.

"But I thought we were going to talk about us?" I smirked and looked down at my paper.

"Just read my paper and you'll know my answer to us. We'll talk tomorrow." And with that I grabbed my things and left.

Clare's POV

School was now over and I was just sitting in my desk grading the essays. I grabbed Eli's paper and remembered what he told me about how his paper would give me the answer to us.

_Everyone thinks being in love is the most wonderful thing in the world but I can tell you that there are ups and downs to it. No relationship id perfect and yes you will screw up but so will your partner. Everyone thinks relationships are all about loyalty and trust but that's not it. You can't expect someone to be perfect and that's why a relationship needs forgiveness. Love is more than telling or showing someone how much you love them. It's being able to forgive someone you love for the mistakes they have made. If you truly love someone than you will be able to work on those issues and forgive them. You can't let one little mistake ruin everything you have worked so hard for. And trust me I have learned to forgive because we have come too far to let this one little mistake ruin us._

Tears were running out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Does this mean he forgives me? I quickly packed everything up and ran out of the building. I needed to talk to him right now.

Eli's POV

Frankie and I were watching Dumbo while eating dinner. I went to the kitchen to get more soda when the doorbell went off.

"Clare? What are you doing here? Were you crying?" Clare stood in the door way with her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks wet. She held up my essay I wrote and I started to smile.

"Does this essay mean what I think it means Eli?"

"Well what do you think it means?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I think it means that you are forgiving me for screwing up which I really did. Eli I promise to never do something so stupid again I promise. I miss you and Frankie so much and and I love you" she was crying again.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "I love you too" and I crushed my lips over hers.

Before our kiss could get too heated I felt a pull on my leg. I broke the kiss and looked down to see Frankie. I picked her up and she looked at Clare.

"Frankie baby I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you I was just upset but that's no excuse for the way I acted. I've been so mad at myself or the way I acted but I was even madder at myself for making you hate me."

Frankie reached out and Clare grabbed her. She whipped away Clare's tears and said "I don't hat-hate you. I re-really m missed you" and wrapped her arms around her. Soon I joined in on the hug and kissed Clare again. Clare and I had a complicated relationship but it's so worth it.


End file.
